With the increasing proliferation of smart phones and increasing power consumption of large screen mobile phones, maintaining a charged state of a mobile phone, for example during travel, has become an increasing concern.
Generally, charging will require access to a 5 volt charging device and a charging cable. Which can be tedious to carry around. Sometimes a mobile phone may have access to a charging device or outlet, but lacks the cable needed to initiate charging.
Phone cases are available on the market that have inbuilt charging, and other phone cases support removable batteries. Yet, these solutions are not integrated, and generally prevent access to communication ports, and do not offer any space for storage of cables and other accessories.
As such, considering the foregoing, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for novel and improved devices and methods for maintaining a mobile phone in a charged state.